Having Tea With a Sociopath
by didsomeonesayventus
Summary: So Sora managed to fall into Organization XII's clutches. Yippee. And now the original big bad himself ol' baldynort decides to waltz in and have a pleasant chat with him... KH3 related oneshot


Sora paced. He banged his fist against the wall, shoved off of it, then he paced the other way. He grabbed at his hair, grunting the eloquent and illegible language of sheer fury. He got caught.

He.

Got.

Freaking.

CAUGHT.

With a howl of annoyance he proceeded to summon his Keyblade and bang it against the wall "You! Stupid! IDIOT!" gouges had appeared in the smooth material, but otherwise it was as blank as ever.

Figures that one of the cleverest men he'd ever heard of would make his prison one without doors or windows, and out of a material that was immune to the Keyblade. In another burst of anger he jumped back, then turned his shoulder to the wall and slammed against it. He winced at the small pop and burst of pain from his shoulder dislocating from the force. Sora walked into the center and sat down, then rolled his shoulder back into place while muttering "You just HAD to have an inflated ego this time around, huh? 'Oh, you'll be FINE' you thought, 'Oh, we're CLEAR' you thought..."

He curled up despite all the pent-up rage still inside him. No, he was going to save that for Xehanort whenever the hell he got out. As a sign of that anger he was currently trying to shove into a manageable bottle, his fingernails dug into his skin and his hands trembled with the force exerted by them.

Sora heard a swishing noise behind him. He leapt up, summoned his Keyblade, and made a mad run for an exit-

"UGH!" He felt a rather sturdy hand knock him back with a good, strong hit to his solar plexus. Sora sat up, but found it hard to breathe. _Come on, Goofy showed you how to manage this you just breathe out-_

"It's rather pitiable to see you in such a state, child."

Sora glared up through his bangs- still gasping for the air he didn't really need -then hissed "Xehanort, that's SORA to you." Xehanort smirked, amused by Sora's audacity.

Sora stood, not dismissing his Keyblade "Whaddaya want?"

Xehanort waved his hand, a small square table with chairs appearing from the ground and a tea set materializing and serving two cups "To merely talk with such a unique specimen." He waved his hand as he sat down comfortably in one chair "Here, have a seat, have a drink."

Sora remained standing, continuing to look at Xehanort like he'd drank spoiled milk and just had to throw the stuff back up "I'd rather not."

Xehanort chuckled and took a small sip of his tea "Oh come now, you can set aside your hubris and bias for a moment to have a nice chat with an aging man." Sora thought it over, then tapped his chair with his Keyblade. Xehanort had to stifle his laughter as Sora also used it to check elsewhere for hidden triggers and the like- the boy was so thoroughly mistrustful of an empty threat. Reluctantly, Sora sat down. Xehanort smiled and made a quick flick of his wrist caused Sora's teacup to float over to him "So, tell me... How on earth did an ordinary boy like you gain possession of the Keyblade?"

Sora was glowering at his teacup, then resumed doing the same to Xehanort "This is poisoned, isn't it?"

Xehanort shrugged and took another drink "If you believe so."

Sora then grabbed it and set it down roughly when it began waving around in his face as if it was yelling "DRINK ME ALREADY IDIOT." He refused to take a sip, though.

Xehanort produced a sugar bowl and a cream pot "If you wish to elaborate on the taste."

Sora suddenly had a more wanting gaze as his eyes flickered over the sugar, but then he shook his head lightly and snapped "Well to answer your question how am I supposed to know how I got an omnipotent weapon of mass destruction? It was kinda Tuesday one day, and then the next I'm running around with a dog and duck with a key the size of my arm that supposedly makes me the chosen one even when people repeatedly say I'm not."

Xehanort stirred his tea a little "Hmmm, no one with the gift approached you? At any point in time?"

"No, don't think so." Sora said, brushing aside his cup when it began sliding over in a manner that stated "Drink me you little jerk". When it began scooting over again and again in the resulting silence he grabbed the cup and smashed it on the ground. Shortly afterward he folded up his arms and leaned back, resuming his heated staring contest with Master Xehanort "I'm not the biggest Paopu on the tree, I'll admit that, but I'm not stupid enough to drink something offered by someone like you."

He regretted the decision to shatter the teacup when it fixed itself up- tea and all -and flew right into his face. He spluttered and wiped up tea as quickly as he could, then pulled out a panacea in hopes that if the drink was poisoned he wouldn't have to experience that.

Xehanort finally let himself laugh. Sora's face screwed up in distaste at the noise. He wondered absently how long it had been since the old man had had a proper laugh. After a moment to collect himself, Xehanort set down his drink and noted "I suppose my welcoming gift was rather annoyed you were being so rude to your host."

Sora was wringing out his clothes, and he shook his head "You're not my host you're my warden."

"Hmm, what makes you say that?" Xehanort inquired, desiring an at least intelligible conversation.

Sora wagged a finger at him "You kinda grabbed me when I was doing some work for my friends," he then gestured to the room "and then shoved me in this," he settled back in his chair "and now you expect me to accept tea from you and act like I'm not pissed off with all thirteen of you guys."

Xehanort propped his head on his elbows and waved his hand "Ah, but was that me or my underlings who captured you?"

Sora gave him a nonchalant wave "Well your underlings are you. Or at least that's what you're planning."

"Good point, Sora." Xehanort nodded "But to be honest this is the first interaction I've had with you. Am I really as evil as your 'friends' make me out to be?" Sora thought it over. He observed Xehanort making another teacup for him, which he then held out "Here, see? No poison." He then filled it up, along with his own teacup from the same pot, and handed Sora his drink "And I think that even I am not resistant to any brew I would make to kill you. Besides, for now you're more useful to me alive than dead."

Sora stared at the offered drink for a moment, then he hesitantly accepted it, sniffed it just to make 100% sure nothing was iffy, and took a sip. After quickly deciding it was too bitter he grabbed a few sugar cubes and lumped them into the tea without a second thought for the resulting splashes.

Xehanort sighed as Sora then settled into a comfortable position that leaned his elbows against the table and allowed him to sip at his sweetened tea- all the while neglecting the droplets of tea on the table "I was hoping you'd be at least somewhat cultured."

Sora then rolled his eyes and extended a pinky, then quipped "Cultured enough for you, old man?"

Xehanort made a quick gesture and cleaned up Sora's mess, starting to frown. He then settled into his chair again, asking "So, how are the islands?"

Sora shrugged and looked away "There are a lot of islands out there."

Xehanort shook his head "You know which ones. Your- or rather, OUR home."

Sora spat out his tea. He stared agape at Xehanort, horrified and surprised "O-OUR home?"

Xehanort sipped his tea "Yes." he neglected to add an insult to Sora's intelligence, deciding to keep it to himself.

There was a tinkling sound as Sora dropped his teacup. He came from the same place as the monster in front of him. They came from the same islands, the same environment, and not to mention not matter what Sora did or didn't tell him he knew where his family was. He stared at his empty, but trembling hands. Everyone there was in danger-

"Don't worry," Xehanort interrupted his thoughts "no harm will come to the Destiny Islands. I swear it as a Keyblade Master."

Sora recovered from his brief bluescreen "Hmph, with everything you've done can I really take your word for that?!"

Xehanort fixed Sora another cup of tea "Hmm, you're very mistrustful of me."

Sora sulked "I have every right to be from what I've heard-"

"But what about from what you've seen?" Xehanort placed Sora's third cup of tea in front of him "Actions speak louder than words, Sora."

Sora didn't accept the cup, feeling too queasy from the revelation of sharing a home with Xehanort and from his question. Honestly... Xehanort _was_ being very nice and polite for someone who was planning so many bad things. Sora held a hand to his head and leaned against the table on his elbow "Can you just leave me alone?"

Xehanort thought it over a moment. Perhaps Sora would need a little more time to let his guard down for further study of that unique and malleable heart of his. He stood "Very well then." Sora blinked in surprise at Xehanort listening to his request, too stunned to run after him as he left.

And so Sora was alone again.

* * *

Just FYI I'm confirming here there wasn't poison of any variety in the tea. Xehanort just willingly and genuinely wanted to study Sora a bit since he's such a unique playing piece in his plans. God these two can have SUCH and interesting character dynamic I just wish we could see them actually interacting in canon for once!


End file.
